Pourquoi lui?
by son dita
Summary: OS. un vieux fou s'amuse avec les résidents de son école. court chapitre melant un peu 'humour trés peu et de romance. Du joyeux pour une fois. Read and Enjoy


Bonjour bonjour! Oui, j'ai beaucoup de retard (une semaine et demi) et je ne met même pas du Insomnie. pourquoi? manque de motivation et pas de reviews pour me remotiver. alors, la suite quand j'aurais le courage de m'y remettre ou quand j'aurais plus de soutient... Dita déprime sans soutient . 

en attendant, petit OS sur Harry potter. Bien sur rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne rien avec (dommage)

Read and Enjoy

* * *

_Pourquoi lui ?_

Ils évoluaient lentement sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient pris dans les méandres d'un slow sensuel. Ils étaient tous les deux piégés dans ce jeu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Leurs deux corps serrés, enlacés, sa tête enfouie dans son cou ? Il sentait si bon et ses gestes étaient si tendres, doux, caressants.

'qu'est que je fait dans les bras de ce malade ? Et surtout pourquoi cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela ? Non, ce n'est pas que cela ne me dérange pas, c'est que j'aime la façon dont il me mène. Je suis en train de devenir fou !'

- Merci de vous être si gentiment prêté à ce petit jeu. Vous pouvez vous séparer de votre partenaire désigné pour rejoindre vos amis. Mais avant cela, le cavalier se doit de remercier sa cavalière. Donc Messieurs, veuillez embrasser ces demoiselles.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux tel ceux d'un hibou. Il avait dû mal entendre, cela était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible, aussi affreux ! Il devait se faire embrasser par…lui ?

- Les baises main sont, bien sûr, autorisés, même si cela est bien moins amusant.

Le vieillard eu un clin d'œil pour l'assemblée, il était heureux de son petit tour. Harry fut soulagé, même si cela était terrible, il pourrait survivre à un baise-main. Il s'écarta quelque peu du corps d'apollon de son cavalier et allait lui présenter sa main.

…

Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient tous l'anniversaire de leur école. Poudlard achevait un nouveau siècle d'existence. Le directeur avait voulu fêter cela dignement.

Les préparatifs avaient commencé en début de semaine. Tout le château avait était lavé et décoré. Autant dire que c'était une fête grandiose. Dés lundi chaque élève avait dû s'inscrire. Ils avaient noté leur nom sur un morceau de parchemin et l'avaient glissé dans une coupe assez semblable à celle du tournoi des trois sorciers. La semaine avait aussi apporté son lot d'invités.

C'était une coupe qui, tout au long de cette semaine de préparation intense, avait révélé la composition des couples. Les révélations, pas toujours agréables, mais souvent amusante, avaient commencé le vendredi soir pour se terminer à peine quelques minutes avant le début des festivités. La soirée devait s'ouvrir par un bal ou durant trente minutes, tous les couple désignés devraient évoluer ensemble.

Tous les malheurs du jeune homme avaient donc commencé en ce samedi soir d'anniversaire. Il était vingt heures trente ? Ces « festivités » avaient donc commencé, il y avait à peine une trentaine de minute, tout juste le temps de souffrir toutes ces danses et pourtant – Oh malheur- de les apprécier car il ne pouvait en être autrement en étant dans des bras puissants et –Oh Ciel- Tendres !

La coupe s'était bien amusée pour la formation des couples. Mais pour Harry… qu'avait-il fait de mal à cette coupe pour qu'elle se venge ainsi ? Qu'avait-il dit contre elle pour devoir subir cela ? Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait et même rien penser contre cette dernière, du moins à ce qu'il sache. Alors pourquoi ?

Il était pourtant déjà connu de notoriété publique, et ceux depuis la création de cette école, que les serpentard et les gryffondor ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage.

Or, à une minute tout juste du début de la fête, les deux derniers couples furent annoncés. Et là, Harry reçut le coup de grâce. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut d'abord, or, il n'était pas au bout de ses mauvaises surprises. Déjà son partenaire était un homme, et il devait jouer la cavalière, et en plus en serpentard. Et comble de l'horreur, il avait fallut de ce soit… lui !

…

Il venait de s'éloigner et maintenant il lui présentait sa main. Quel affront pour lui ! Un minable griffondor, un homme qui plus est, qui devait jouer le rôle de sa partenaire ! A lui ! Un serpentard ! Et un vrai homme, fier de sa condition et de sa maison !

C'était un comble, jamais il ne s'inclinerait pour lui embrasser ce qui serait de main à ce minable Potter ! Oh, non !

…

Le fier serpentard attira la courageux griffondor tremblant à lui et, à la stupeur de tous, lui vola son premier baiser.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Celle de l'homme attrapèrent délicatement celles, si douces et parfumées d'un jeune homme au regard vert émeraude.

Il se séparèrent aussi vite que possible. Le serpentard, réalisant avec horreur son geste, porta sa main droite à sa bouche et se retourna pour disparaître dans la foule. Dumbledore applaudissait. Cette fête était tout à fait à son goût, il s'amusait comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quelques décennies !

Bientôt Ron et Hermione, qui avaient profité de cette soirée où ils avaient été désignés pour être ensemble, pour ce déclarer leur amour, rejoignirent le jeune traumatisé. Ils étaient autant, voir même plus, choqué que Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait en fait toujours pas réalisé ce qui venait exactement de se passer.

…

La fête avait suivit son cours. Les deux personnages qui avaient le plus fait parler d'eux avaient disparu peu de temps après le baiser échangé et n'avaient plus reparu de la nuit. Ils n'avaient même pas donné signe de vie le lendemain au petit déjeuner. L'un s'était terré dans sa tour, l'autre dans son cachot.

Harry passa sa nuit et sa matinée enfermé à songer à cet « incident ». Il n'osait pas sortir, de peur de le revoir.

- Harry, c'est absurde ! Vien manger avec nous ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim pour si peu !

- SI peu ???

Hermione le suppliait depuis quasiment une heure. En vain.

- De toute façon tu seras obligé de la revoir. Et demain matin en plus ! Cours de potion, en première heure.

- Avec les serpentard, acheva Ron.

Harry attrapa un coussin de plus et le rajouta sur l'amas qui cachait son visage du monde extérieur.

- Mon ieu, mai vai ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione en enlevant la tonne de coussins qui les séparaient d'Harry.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

- Rien, tant fais pas ! Je ne suis peut être pas dieu, et toi sûrement pas un saint, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison autre. Tant fais pas ryry. On est avec toi, tu as survécu, hein. Alors, allons manger !

- Non !

Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Bientôt elle ne se contrôlerait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être immature !

- Soit courageux, bon sang ! Tu es un griffondor ? Ou un serpentard vile et lâche ?

Harry en entendant ses mots blessants et si dur se leva d'un bond et lança l'un des coussins à la figure de son amie et se leva.

- Ron, si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu empêcherais cette harpie de m'insulter de la sorte !

- Quoi ? Moi une harpie ? Et pourquoi je fais ça d'après toi ? Dis-lui Ron !

- Oh, oh, du calme. _' pourquoi c'est tout le temps comme ça ? Dés que deux d'entre nous se disputes, faut tout le temps qu'il y en ait un qui se retrouve au centre…pff, nous somme encore de vrais mômes…'_ Harry, mione faisait ça pour toi et toi mione chérie, tu as été un peu dure là !

Ils se réconcilièrent rapidement, seule marque du plus de maturité qu'il y avait sur les années précédentes. Puis ils se décidèrent à aller manger. A la grande joie d'Harry, « il » était absent.

Au-delà de la crainte de le revoir, il y avait aussi, ou surtout, la crainte plus traîtresse de s'avouer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Bientôt un grand oiseau noir, signe de mauvaise augure, sorte de corbeau en plus grand et plus dangereux vint lui apporter un morceau de parchemin. Il ne pouvait plus profiter du lac automnal en paix.

« Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions. 20 heures dans la salle de potion. »

…

Vingt heures moins dix ; pauvres et ridicules minutes. Il devait y aller, comme on va à la potence. Il n'avait parler du rendez-vous à personne. Il devait y aller. C'était tout. En parler ne servirait à rien sinon à empirer une situation déjà bien chaotique.

Ces pas le guidaient malgré lui vers la salle de classe. Il avançait, inexorablement. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il était gay, mais cela il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais aussi, il l'aimait lui. Son corps l'attirait, sa voix était si belle. Ses gestes l'excitaient. Il aimait tout en lui, il l'aimait lui, et personne d'autre.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il avait poussé la porte de la salle, oubliant la politesse. Mais comment aurait-il pu se douter que frapper et attendre une réponse l'aurait préservé d'une si terrible épreuve ?

Il se retrouva alors face à face avec son maître de potion. Mais il n'était pas seul. A cheval sur lui se trouvait… Draco.

D'abord surpris, puis infiniment triste ; il s'enfuit. Celui qu'il aimait était à un autre.

Il eut à peine le temps d'atteindre les escaliers qu'une main puissante lui saisit le poignet. Il se sentit alors happé par une force douce et tendre. Il se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse.

Il le tenait dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre son cœur à l'étouffer, à ne plus faire qu'un. C'était si violent, mais en même temps si bon. Harry leva les bras et les entoura autour du cou de l'homme avant de l'embrasser.

Contrairement à son attente, il ne recula pas. Au contraire, il tenta de l'approfondir. Le baiser devint plus intense, la langue de l'homme caressant les lèvres avant de se créer un passage et de découvrir la bouche si sensuelle de son amant aux yeux verts.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry.

Il l'avait appelé Harry. Il l'avait tutoyé. Il n'en revenait pas. Son prénom, prononcé avec cette voix si tremblante de sentiments et d'attente frustrante. C'était si beau, vibrant, excitant. Il se sentit devenir dur.

- Draco est mon filleul et…

Harry vola les lèvres de son aîné, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

- Trêve de paroles inutiles.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec difficulté avant de se serrer encore plus contre le serpentard. Son érection vint buter contre le haut des cuisses de l'homme. Ce dernier ne pouvait se contrôler après un tel appel.

Sa main descendit le long du dos puis des fesses du jeune homme. Puis il passèrent à l'avant et remontèrent en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement quand la main le frôla.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui. Prends-moi…(euh…j'adhère pas trop là…Un truc du genre : je veux être tien, ou rien du tout, c'est encore mieux)

Ne se retenant plus, l'homme enleva la robe de sorcier de l'adolescent et le porta jusqu'à un bureau. Le caleçon noir était tendu par la verge droite du griffondor.

Il le caressa par-dessus pendant que son jeune amant s'évertuait à le dévêtir. Voyant qu'Harry s'attaquait déjà à son boxer noir, il se décida à le dévêtir complément avant de prendre sauvagement son membre dans sa bouche.

Harry gémissait. Severus, encore plus excité, glissa un doigt, puis deux en Harry. Il attendit que le jeune homme fut fin prêt avant de le pénétrer avec la plus infinie tendresse.

Harry jouit entre leurs deux corps serrés, bientôt suivi de Severus qui donna un ultime coup de buttoir contre la prostate de son amant.

Il s'allongèrent, épuisés par leurs ébats.

- Je sais que tu penseras qu'il est trop tôt pour te dire cela, mais…je t'aime, Harry…

- Moi aussi, Sev'. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il restèrent là, à penser à ces révélations avant de rompre à nouveau le silence.

- Je crois que Dumby a truqué les choix…

- Je crois aussi. Viens vivre chez moi. Mes appartements sont grands et…

- Chut, tu parles trop.

- …

- Quand puis-je aménager ?

- Tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr ! Alors ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se revêtir…

* * *

END….

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Reviewwwwsssss pleasseeee o 

See you, Son Dita


End file.
